It is previously known in the raising and marketing of hogs that it is necessary to separate the hogs when they reach a predetermined market weight for transportation to market. For this reason a number of manufacturers have designed sorters which cause the hogs to pass through one at a time for weighing on a scale within the hog sorter which then activates a gate to select a path for the hog either to a market pen or to a retaining pen depending upon the weight of the hog.
A number of different designs of sorters of this type are readily available. Some utilize a system in which the hogs pass through on a periodic basis, generally to a feeding station. Others use other systems where the hog may be required to backup out of the containment cage or pen into which the hog enters for the weighing action.
As an entirely separate process subsequent to separation of the hogs, it is known that it is necessary to apply to the hogs for transportation to market a tattoo mark which identifies the accredited producer. The labourer involved in managing the hogs is therefore required to carry a manual tattoo marker with a series of pins arranged in the required pattern so that when the marker is applied vigorously to the skin of the hog, the pins penetrate the skin and apply the tattoo mark depending upon the pattern of the pins. In most cases it is desirable that the pins carry an ink which is then penetrated into the skin so as to more effectively mark the skin but this is not entirely necessary and a tattoo mark applied merely by the pins can also be used.
Up until now the tattoo mark has been applied by the labourer simply as a manual operation as the animals are moved from the pen to the transportation vehicle or at another time within the pen. This of course causes difficulties in that the animals must be located and each animal has to be marked. The person concerned must therefore apply considerable attention in ensuring that each animal is marked once and none are overlooked.